pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sareth
Welcome to PvX! ~~ 15:38, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :Hai and welcome. Brandnew pew pew me! 15:42, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks for the fast welcome! I can't seem to find out how to make my own sandbox, as I'd like to start working on my idea as soon as possible, and the public sandbox isn't exactly a good way to do that. --Sareth 15:53, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::Welcome to PvX beware Riff 15:44, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::User:Sareth/Sandbox should do it. ~~ 15:44, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::You can make any page you want to, and that is generally where sandboxes go. ~~ 15:45, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Triple edit conflict. Check raw signature in "my preferences" to make your signature show up correctly. Here's your sandbox. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:45, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::(ECxinfinite)You just go to www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/User:Sareth/ and click 'start article.' :) Brandnew pew pew me! 15:46, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Thanks everyone for the help! I'll start working on it.--Sareth 15:53, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I finally got to make a small TA build, I hope it's not THAT bad, might try putting another up soon or something, as I still got another idea.Sareth 13:55, 2 July 2008 (EDT) Alternate for your TA Build Like I said on the build's talk page, this build seems perfect for an adrenaline bar taking Unseen Fury. prof=Warrior/Assassin Hammer=12+1+1 strength=10+1 ShadowArts=8hammerblowblowstrikefrenzyrushfurysignet/build Of course, you could make this an A/W so you could take the critical strikes skills listed on the assassins on the build page. Anyway, just a thought. Choytw ~~ Talk+ 12:38, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :Hmm, you have given me an idea, I'll put it under variants and see what people think.Sareth 13:03, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::You can't use Unseen Fury and IAS at the same time, so I don't think it's worth it. You'd be better off finding something that already isn't dependant on Stances. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:05, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah I just said that in the build page, but this gave me an idea for an interesting variant.Sareth 13:06, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I think I made the same mistake you did at first...didn't read all the description to see it's a stance lol. Looking forward to seeing your variant ;-) Choytw ~~ Talk+ 13:08, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Heh, you could just run Build:A/D_Unseen_Aura and a Shattering Assault sin instead of the current physicals. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:10, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Thats a different build. Anyways, u could use another derv with signet of mystic speed and heart of fury.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 23:30, 5 July 2008 (EDT) Your Unseen Fury Team... The reason I rated it a 2.8 was because of the very commonly used cripshot would hurt it. I never really had the chance to do a full explanation (I thought it would be self-explanatory). Reasons are as follows: - One thing is that a bow has father range then a spear, so its possible that he could kite if hes any good. - Another thing is that almost all decent ranger builds have condition removal (Usually mending touch) so likely what he would do is use Natural Stride to get away, remove blind, and then cripshot the sins. - Another thing is that its possible to keep cripple on to up to about 3 - 4 targets with cripshot, so the ranger could easily keep both of the sins crippled at the same time, greatly redusing their effectiveness. - Enchant removal is VERY common in TA, so EDA could be removed easily - And one of the worst things is that any necro with Foul Feast + Plague Signet or Plague Sending could easily backfire on the D/P and his team, making him next to useless. There were a few other minor reasons why I rated it low, but I'm not going to get into that. It's still a decent build though, but could use some tweaking. Good day :) Muffin 17:54, 15 July 2008 (EDT) I'm moving this to the build talk page, it's supposed to go there, my answer will also be there.Sareth 18:09, 15 July 2008 (EDT) A Message 4u -- 16:07, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :You're only... 3 months late!Sareth 17:07, 5 August 2008 (EDT) Your rating for Build:Me/Mo Scourge Support Lol, "poor energy management", didn't you see Defender's Zeal on there? Thats the best energy management you can get in smiting prayers, and even in the variants, there is suggestions to swap out res sig with with energy management skills. Change your vote or remove it. Thanks Avatar Kuzon 19:02, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Please read what I said, for PvP this is *really* bad, as it will be removed before you get any chance to use it as energy management.Sareth 19:05, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::Of course, in TA, I refuse to base my rating based on performance on RA.Sareth 19:09, 5 August 2008 (EDT)